


Fall

by Ishaena



Series: PnF & MML Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, in autumn bc im cold, yeah just the average fluffy ficlet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaena/pseuds/Ishaena
Summary: A 400-words-long ficlet to go witha pic I drew like 3 months ago.





	Fall

The boy dashed across the wet sidewalk over the dead leaves and scattered tree bark, his breath leaving a short-lived trail of fog as he shouted at the two men in front of him.

"Dakota! Cavendish!" he panted as he slowed down, the tail of his scarf dragging on the floor. The time travelers turned around at the mention of their names and smiled at the child that had already become a familiar presence in their lives.

"Hey, Milo!" the shorter man greeted, cup of coffee on hand. "Wow, don't wear yourself out like that! You'll end up catching a cold. Because you know, it's- it's cold. As in, the weather."

The taller gentleman gave his partner an eye-roll. "We got it, Dakota. But you've got a point, much to my chagrin." He bent forward and adjusted Milo's scarf, wrapping it in a way that it would cover his nose as well as his mouth and neck. "You need to be more mindful of your health, young Murphy."

Milo nodded, a smile on his scarf-clad face. "I will, Cavendish! I guess I kinda forgot to wrap myself up after that swarm of mice flooded the school floors on the last period. Or were they just overgrown shrews? It was hard to tell since all the lights went out during the third period."

"You seem kinda thrilled about it, though." Dakota observed between sips of his latte.

"Of course! I got to use my new flashlight!" He dug into his backpack and took out a blue torch with the words _Doctor Zone_ engraved on the casing in big, bold font. "Sara ordered them from the official site. Turns out you get a discount if you buy them by dozen!"

Both men smiled fondly at the boy, who fiddled with the light's settings as he rambled about what episode of his favorite series each referenced, often going on tangents whenever something reminded him of an anecdote related to his condition. As the sun set early and the humid air got chiller, the group made their way home through the earthly smell and the faint sound of steps on wet tiles and the feeling of icy droplets touching the skin; and the two adults exchanged a glance, a nod, a quiet agreement on their wonder at their young friend, who could see the silver lining in every single cloud that covered the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy. First of all this fic exists bc [Revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue) said I should write something, and then actually gave me really fricking good constructive critique on the ficlet and said I should publish it anyway, so here we are. 
> 
> Whole thing is inspired by me being really cold with this accursed Autumn we're having here in the Southern Hemisphere. Also hey, Milo and his Time Uncles interacting warms my soul.
> 
> It's not much but I haven't written a single thing in 7 years. To be fair this is my first finished written piece. And in a different language to boot! Boy. Today's a day.
> 
> So yeah, far from perfect, but finished. Who knows. There may be more to come.


End file.
